Blaze Ravens
The Blaze Ravens are a loyalist chapter of Space Marines created during the 26th Founding. Their gene-seed can be traced back to the Imperial Fists. Background The Blaze Ravens were orginally founded by members of the Imperial Fists chapter. A Sergeant of the Fists -Dante Seraphon- was selected to oversee the chapter`s founding for his unorthadox methods and influenced the chapter's doctrine. The Blaze Ravens are one of the more recent chapters to be founded in the current millenium, spectifically the 26th Founding. Since their founding, the Blaze Ravens have participated in numerous campaigns, most notably the Ty'ros Campaign and the Fall of Seradon. At the end of the millenium the Blaze Ravens charged themselves with the task of eradicating the Tyranid race from the galaxy. Organization The Blaze Ravens organizes itself as a flexible structure, ready to reorganize and adapt so any situation. In doing so they only follow the codex astartes loosely. When not in combat, the chapter is normally forms into normal companies with the lst Company being composed of the chapter's veterans. However the chapter uses a very fluid command structure to fit the ever changing structure of the chapter. All brothers are able to function in most combat roles be it, Tactical, Assault, or Devastator with the positions of Apothecary and Chaplain remaining seperate. However while the chapter can operate with flexibility, overall effectiveness in each role may ebb. Companies often contain mixed squads and ad hoc formations to meet different situation. Normal companies are readily able to break up into smaller formations on a moments notice. The Captains who command them can find themselves commanding smaller or more specialized taskforces rather than full companies. This allows each unit to advance much faster than in rigid formations. Terminators are not granted solely to the members of the 1st company. They are instead spread out across the chapter and given to the captains and sergeants, reinforcing their squads. Terminator armour can also be taken back to form special units if the situation demands. Specialist Units & Formations To meet different combat situations, the chapter often raises ad-hoc formations to contend with that specific situation. Some formations last only the course of a single mission, others are maintained for entire campaigns or beyond. *''Taskforce Ragnarok'' - Taskforce Ragnarok was a temporary unit raised during the Ty'ros Campaign. When besieging the Tau capital city of Kar Tyro, they could not breach the shielded gates. Ragnarok ''was formed from 1st Company Terminators along with the Chapter Master himself and his Honour Guard. They were aboard the Strike Cruiser, ''Chariot of Rage, as it rammed the gate and it's crash-landing tore it's way through the city. At that moment Ragnarok ''emerged from the wreckage and sacked the city, claiming victory. *Taskforce Shrike'' - Taskforce Shrike was formed as part of Operation Shrike, a coalition of astartes fighting behind tau lines. Initially the bulk of the Taskforce composed of the 8th Company. However they quickly gained support from seven other chapters. Currently the Taskforce is still operating within tau borders. * Inferno Guard - The Inferno Guard are an elite unit of terminator veterans assigned to protect the Chapter Master at all costs. Each one is clad in ash black Tartaros-Pattern terminator armor. There is never less than four guards by the Chapter Masters side at all times. No one but the chapter master truly knows how many of the Guard there actually are. *''Erasor Squads'' - Erasor squads are a specialize cadre of Blaze Ravens tasked with identifying the enemy command structure and eliminating them. *''Interdiction Squads'' - Interdiction squads are units of Terminator tasked with boarding operations. *'Destructor Squads' - Destructor squads are a small but dangerous and contreversial cadre of Blaze Ravens who specialize in utilizing otherwise exotic or dangerous weaponry. In their arsenal can be found rad-weapons and neutron warheads. They are called upon only when the absolute destruction of a particularly dangerous foe is required. Fortunetly sightings of this dark cadre have been few. Equipment Standard Equipment The Blaze Ravens are known for using any weapon that the situation demands and are known to make full scale use of combi-weapons. Default armaments typicallty compose of a standard bolter equipped with a underslung chain-bayonet and fed by a modified drum magazine. They might possess a bolt pistol, grenades, and extra bolter magazines. The chapters veterans are usually armed with special Kraken and inferno rounds. Chapter Unique Weapons Under Dante's order, the chapter's techmarines have taken the liberty of developing several unique weapons to supplement their arsenal. Most of these additions are minor as to not anger the Mechanicus. *'Rad-Bolts' - Acquired through schematics acquired from the vanquished Viral Lords chapter. Rad-bolts are exotic bolt shells than uses an explosive radioactive core. It replaces its standard charge with a rare substance called Thanatonium. When the shells penetrates the target, the Thanatonium reacts and detonates, explosively irradiating the target with both radiation and kinetic neutron particles. The resulting chain reaction converts atoms into radiactive isotopes and causes mass cell death. * Bellicose Predator - The chapter developed their own variant of the Predator, similar to the Baal-pattern. But by no means is it actually a Baal-pattern and only exists in relatively small numbers. The chapter has nicknamed it the Bellicose Predator. Originally it was developed to provide fast and devastating close fire support and urban combat. Armed with twin-linked Assault Cannons, side mountained Hurricane Bolters, and a pintle mounted Storm Bolter, it is a devastating anti-infantry tank. Vehicles In accordance to their flexible doctrine the Blaze Ravens have maintained a slightly smaller than normal, but wide host of different vehicle patterns. Albeit some patterns in their arsenals only exist in small numbers. As a successor chapter of the Imperial Fists, a single Lander Raider Achilles exists in their armory. Just before the Ty'ros Campaign they uncovered a single Land Raider Spartan. Certain aircraft such as the Stormtalons and Stormeagles can also be found in small numbers. Some rarer patterns of Rhinos and Land Raiders can be seen only in their ones-and-twos. In the current millennium the chapter acquired two Sabre Tank Hunters to battle against Ork Gargants. Recently in 997.M41, the chapter was gifted a handful of Deimos Pattern Predator Infernus tanks from the Mechanicus in exchange for their "assistance" in defending their forgeworld against the Tyranids. Doctrine The chapter is a flexible fighting force capable of adapting to any situation. Blaze Ravens excel at adapting to and countering enemy tactics, able to switch tactics on command. They are especially famed for the using highly unconventional and inventive strategies. Extensive research and observation of their enemy allows for an understanding of the enemy commanders and plan multiple contingency plans. What strategy they use can depend on the situation and size of the operation. Often employing fluid tactics like diversionary strikes, air drops, teleportation, and tunneling they take the initiative and circumvent more costly engagements. They are also not above allying themselves with certain other factions if it means achieving victory and sparing their own troops. However they have a "nothing ventured, nothing gained" mentality and are not afraid to take risks. Whatever method they use, it can be expected that its bold and daring. For an example, for the sake of swiftness they often deploy via Jump Pack-assisted free fall, even if it risks being scattered by enemy fire. Some commanders call their methods unnecessarily extreme and risky. Deathwatch Service The chapter is well represented in the ranks of Deathwatch. Since their founding they have been undertaking the Long Watch over the Eastern Fringes. Currently almost forty members of the Blaze Ravens have been seconded to Deathwatch. With them has exchanged a host of new knowledge in combating xenos. Recruitment, Creation, and Numbers The chapter has been very active since their founding. In the past several hundred years they have suffered heavy losses in major campaigns. In response to their high attrition rates the chapter has upheld a more aggressive recruiting protocol than some other chapters. Recruits often hail from Pallas lll but the chapter will recruit whenever and where ever they are presented with the opportunity. It is not uncommon for recruits to taken from worlds ravaged from xenos attacks, especially worlds ravaged by the tyranids or orks. Training As with all space marine chapters, recruits must go through an iron clad training regime. For the remaining days of their lives as mortals, recruits are taught the ideals of the Blaze Ravens. Training focuses on the recruits ability to adapt to a situation and counter it even in disadvantageous situations. They deliberately encourage unorthodox methods, adaptability, creativity, and ingenuity no matter how bizarre. Cross training prepares Neophytes to operate in most combat roles be it Tactical, Assault, or Devastator. A key aspect of the Blaze Ravens is their cherished brotherhoods and teamwork. Once recruits are selected they are formed into their respective squads where they will train together, eat together, and suffer together until they are Astartes and afterwards. Future space marines are trained together as more of a family unit than simple battle-brothers in order to strengthen the bonds between marines and the sense of brotherhood. They will succeed or fail together. Competition is not tolerated in the chapter as it may lead to failure or corruption. Sometimes supposed failure is simply another trial to test the bonds of a team and how far will they stand together. If they cannot be trusted as recruits they certainly cannot be trusted as Astartes. Chapter Strength With the flood of recruits coming from the countless worlds ravaged by alien attacks, and the increase of xenos attacks, it was unavoidable that the chapters numbers would begin to swell above the standard 1000 space marines. Their chapter master has restricted their numbers at 1,100 strong to avoid conflict. Ideals The chapter holds very moderate views on faith and Mankind. Compared to other Space Marines they are far more approachable and less aloof during non-combat situations. Part of this stems from their own close connections to the people of their homeworld. Strongly influenced by this, the Blaze Ravens fiercely believe in protecting the Emperor's loyal at all costs. The Emperor Himself set about on the Great Crusade in order to united Mankind and the Adeptus Astartes must strive to preserve His work. Collateral damage and unnecessary losses among loyal servants are seen as accomplishing the work of the traitor legions. Like many chapters in the Imperium, the Blaze Ravens do not worship the Emperor as a divine being. Instead of following the Imperial Creed they respect Him as the pinnacle of Mankind and what humanity should aspire to be. His strength, His will, genius, and His love of humanity are to be trusted with the utmost faith. Homeworld The homeworld of the Blaze Ravens is the planet Pallas lll. It was named after the Titan god of war from ancient Terran mythology. The planet was settled on during the chapter's founding several millenium ago. It is a civilized world, signifigantly larger than Terra, and located in the Pallas system of Segmentum Ultima. The planet is orbited by a trio of metal rich moons and the volcanic chains are very active. Because the Pallas System is under the protection of the Blaze Ravens and the fact there is much conflict from Tau and Tyranids in the Segmentum, the vassal worlds of the Blaze Raven have beeen made into fortresses. Fortress Monastery The Blaze Ravens, like most chapters possesses their own fortress monastery. Their's is called the Scorched Citadel. The Scorched Citadel is dug deep into the face of a impassible mountain at the end of a long canyon and surrounded by a moat of boiling lava. The only part of the fortress-monastery that is actually visible is the fortress itself. Most of the the defensive systems are located there. The rest of the fortress, where all of the other facilities are, extends deep throughout the mountains and far below the surface. Even the firepower of an Imperial torpedo could not reach them. Fleet The Blaze Ravens have a fleet of starships at their disposal. These include two Battle Barges, currently six strike cruisers, and numerous other escort class vessels. *Battle Barges (2) **''Angel of Rage'' **''Ire of Pallas'' *Strike Cruisers (6) **''Chariot of Rage'' (Destroyed during the Ty'ros Campaign) **''Aegis Warrior'' **''Celestial Hand'' (Destroyed during the Ty'ros Campaign) **''Rapture of Annihilation'' **''Son of Ragnarok'' **''Eye of Aran ''(Destroyed by Eldar Raiders) **''Hand of Ares'' (Vanguard Strike Cruiser) **''Star of Rage'' **''Arcturus Rex'' *Escorts (7) **'Pike of Rahz' **'Orion's Lament' Campaigns The Blaze Ravens have serve in countless campaigns across the Imperium. Some of their most notable are... *'Algerus Campaign (800.M41) - '''The Blaze Ravens partake in a campaign to defend the Hive World of Algerus from Orks. They are joined by three other chapters including the Viral Lords. The campaign goes well but the Viral Lords show a disturbing disregard for collateral damge. Their use of chemical and biological weapons results in terrible losses to allied troops and stirs the chapter's ire. The final straw was when a massive biological bombardment gone wrong caused the total annihilation of the planetary capital along with it's entire population. The campaign was won but the Viral Lords are Excommunicated. *'Purging of the Viral Lords (801.M41) - As payback for their attrocities during the Algerus Campaign, the Blaze Ravens join the imperial effort to purge the Viral Lords. After a fierce battle the Viral Lords are broken and retreat, forever cast from the Imperium. During the battle Captain Shardenra dueled and slayed their First Captain and took his helmet as a trophy. *'Siege of Medragon (830.M41) - '''The Blaze Ravens join the Imperial Fists and Sons of Goliath in a siege on a Iron Warrior Fortress World of Medragon. During the campaign the chapter drives the Iron Warriors from their trenches on the moon. After a two year siege the Iron Warrior's bastions are broken. *'Battle of Ezola (840.M41) - 'The Blaze Ravens come to the aid of the Demolishers who are under heavy attack by the Orks. Extinction would have assured had not the chapter arrived with reinforcements. *'Ura-Stara Crisis (860.M41) - '''The craftworld of Ura-Stara comes dangerously close to the Pallas System and it's trajectory would take it through it. The entire chapter digs in for a war that might spell their destruction. Quickly, an intense standoff between the Eldar and Blaze Ravens ensues. The situation escalates to the brink of war as word spreads that multiple chapters are enroute to reinforce the chapter. But rather than risk mutual annihilation, both sides agree to stand down and Ura-Stara is allowed to pass through the system without incident. *The Cocytus Incident (889.M41) - The chapter discovers an disturbing artifact and lock it away in a Ordo Xenos vault codenamed Cocytus. The eldar of Ulthwe appear and demand that the chapter relinquish the artifact before they attack. The 1st and 2nd Company engage in a fierce battle for control of the artifact. The fighting ends when the eldar reveal that the artifact is in fact a C'tan shard. Realizing the danger of it, both sides agree to toss the shard into a warp rift. *'Battle of Azura (931.M41) - '''The Blaze Ravens come to the aid of the Azura Tridents who's homeworld is under attack by Orks. They came to the rescue of the chapter by attacking their fleet from behind. The chapters become close allies. *'Battle of Seton (956.M41) - 'The 2nd Company lead by Ragna Kor responds to a Tau attack on the Night-world of Seton. Everytime the space marines had the advantage the Tau would simply retreat and return. Conferring with his lord and mentor, Dante Seraphon, Ragna readjusted his tactics. Rather than attacking, Captain Ragna tricked the Tau to believing they had the upper hand and leads them straight into a masscre. The 2nd Company detonated EMP devices that blinded the Tau before emerging from pre-dug tunnels underneath them. Within hours the Tau army was wiped out. *'Karkus Campaign (959.M41) - 'The 10th Company joins elements of the Mantis Warriors in a guerrila campaign against the Orks of Warboss Thundabringa. For months they sabotage the Warboss' war factories and sabotage his incomplete scrap-titans. A subsequent imperial invasion wipes the remainder out. *'Vashta Campaign (959.M41) - 'The 6th Company moves to defend Vashta Extremis from Dark Eldar raiders. Subsequent boarding actions free thousands of prisoners and drive away the corsairs. However Captain Straga falls to eldar trickery and Sergeant Vajra is promoted in his place. Immediately afterwards they are called back to defend the Pallas system from the eldar of Biel-tan. *'Biel-Tan Raids (960.M41) - 'Ships from Biel-tan engage in a series of raids throughout the Crius Sector and in the Pallas System. These attacks are met with swift retaliation from the chapter. In a year long campaign the Blaze Ravens hunt down their ships and destroy them one by one. *'Biel-Tan Strikes (961.M41) - 'Towards the end of the campaign against the eldar, ships from Biel-Tan craftworld ambush the Blaze Raven fleet. They attack and board the ''Angel of Rage while attempting to assassinate the Chapter Master. They fail and are driven off. It is later discovered that the previous raids were an attempt to scatter the chapter so they can make an attempt on the Chapter Master's life. *Battle of Pallas lll (979.M41) - The Blaze Raven's homeworld of Pallas lll is caught in a suprise attack by the Tau. The planet almost falls however the Tau are massacred as Imperial reinforcements encircle their forces and nearly wipe them out. This begins a bitter hatred hatred for the Tau. *Ty'ros Campaign (981.M41) - Also known as the War of Endless Night, the Ty'ros War is infamously remembered as the darkest campaign fought by the chapter to date. In retalitation for the attack on Pallas lll, the Blaze Ravens launched an invasion on the Tau fortress-world of Ty'ros. Terrible losses to both sides are taken as a bloody war ensues. In time the whole planet became a war torn wasteland. Slowly the invasion grinds down into a deadlock and the Blaze Ravens eventually retreat. *Operation Shrike (983.M41) - In the aftermath of the Ty'ros Campaign, Dante designs a plan in order to hamper or even cripple Tau expansion. He orders that one company remain behind Tau lines and the 8th Company is selected for the task. Their orders were to reek as much havoc as humanly possible. They soon gather more participants from seven other chapters. For the foreseeable future, they raid tau merchant fleets, bomb cities, dislodge colonization efforts, and assassinate tau commanders. *Fall of Seradon (995.M41) - On the planet Seradon a necron tombworld awoke. The Blaze Ravens immediately moved to supress them. The battle attracted more fighters such as the Techno Legion and Craftworld Iyanden. In the end Seradon was destroyed in Exterminatus and the Necrons vanquished. *'Destruction of Hive Fleet Typhon (998.M41) - '''After recovering from recent losses the chapter joins the battle to destroy Hive Fleet Typhon from invading the Crius Sector. They are joined by the Scythes of the Emperor and elements of Deathwatch. At the Forgeworld of Bararone, the Blaze Ravens blunted the Tyranid invasion. One by one they lure individual tendrils into a series of minefields and cunning ambushes laid by the Scythes and Deathwatch. Soon the Imperials wipe out the hive fleet. *'Hive Fleet Leviathan Containment Operations (999.M41) - 'After the destruction of Hive Fleet Typhon, the Blaze Ravens devote all but the 8th and 11th Companies to a series of operations dedicated to containing Hive Fleet Leviathan. They fight alongside more than twenty other chapters under the command of Shadow-Captain Aaji Solari of the Raven Guard. At Dante's orders, the chapter has increased production of arms and new initiates in preparation for a long and bloody war. Currently they are still heavily engaged with the tyranids. Notable Individuals There are many notable individuals within the Blaze Ravens. These include... *'Chapter Master Dante Seraphon - The current Chapter Master of the Blaze Ravens. He is easily recognized by his intimidating features. He is a former Imperial Fist and helped originally found the chapter. *'First-Captain Kursk Raizak - '''Kursk is the First Captain of the Blaze Ravens and leads the elite 1st Company. Kursk was one of the Chapter's founding members and is recognized as Dante's second in command. He is famous for being one of the largest and strongest space marines in the Blaze Ravens. Just to prove it he wields dual power fists and terminator armor. Kursk began as a survivor on the of world of Vilamere. He quickly became close friends with Dante. *'Captain Ragna Kor '- Captain Ragna is the captain of the 2nd Company, also known as "''The Reaper". Ragna is a dark figure and a brutal warrior, but a brilliant commander all the same who upholds the ideals of his chapter. While not a native to Pallas lll he has lived for 160 years and is a excellent commander. He served brilliantly during the Cocytus Incident, the battle for Pallas lll, and the Ty'ros Campaign where he saved the Chapter Master's life. After the Ty'ros Campaign, Dante named him his successor as Chapter Master. *'Captain Shardenra '- Captain of the 3rd Company. One of the older members of the chapter's captaincy. *'Captain Tyrus Altus (dec.) '- Former Captain of the 5th Company. He lead the 5th company to glory for more than a century, fighting on Azura and Pallas lll. However he met his end during the Ty'ros Campaign. *'Chief-Apothecary Zephryos Omadius - '''Affectionately refered to as simply "''Zeff" or "Scissor Hands Zeff" he is the Chief-Apothecary of the Blaze Ravens. He is a stoic and expressionless apothecary of the chapter. Zeff is known for his overly stoic persona, he rarely speaks and more expresses himself through his actions and facial movements. *'Master of the Forge Orevar - '''He is the impatient and foul-mouthed Master of the Forge. Orevar began on the planet Vilamere and was one of the chapter's founding members. Orevar displays near genius level skills when it came to machines. Even if it gets him into trouble he enjoyed taking things apart and putting them back together, sometimes in different forms. With his skills, he became a techmarine in the Imperial Fists then the Master of the Forge of the Blaze Ravens *'Captain Straga (dec.) - 'Former captain of the 6th Company. Died during the Vasta Campaign against Dark Eldar raiders. *'Captain Vajra Kozen - 'Commands the 6th Company. A particularly troubled member of the chapter, as a child he suffered terribly under the shackles of Dark Eldar slavers, to which he holds a particular hatred for. *'Captain Zorroc Corzen '- Commands the 7th Company. *'Captain Arrus Talon - 'Captain of the 8th Company. He is one of the chapter's newer members to earn the rank of captain, also earned the title "''Strike Master". Captain Talon is known for his hot blooded and sanguine attitude. He earned his fame during the bloody Ty'ros Campaign where he lead his company in a insane aerial drop directly onto a wave of Mantas and destroyed them. The maneuver was named "Talon's Fall" in his honor. He is usually seen with dual lightning claws and a jump pack. *'Captain Davius '- Davianus commands the 10th Company. He is widley recognized in the chapter as the best shot of the chapter. One of the original founding members, Davius was born to Vilamere's aristocracy. Things changed when his world was overrun by World Eaters. He found himself among the survivors then the Imperial Fists. In battle he prefers weapon to use a sniper rifle. Enemies *Tyranids- Tyranids are currently the Blaze Ravens top priority. Since the destruction of Hive Fleet Typhon, they have joined the attempt to contain Leviathan. *Necrons- Necrons are are instant targets of the Blaze Ravens should they rise. If the Blaze Ravens locate potential or already known Tombworlds they help fortify the planets defenses should they ever rise. *Tau- The Blaze Ravens have fought the Tau in several major campaigns before in a string of battles, most notably on Pallas lll, Ty'ros, and in Operation Shrike. Since their suprise attack on their homeworld, the chapter has taken an aggressive stance against them *War Machines- *Ecclesiarchy- At first glance, the chapter seems to have fairly neutral relations with the Imperial Church. However privately they hold the church in especially low regards. Several times they have refused aid from them. *Viral Lords - Throughout the course of the Algerus Campaign, the chapter repeatedly clashed with the Viral Lords over their methods. The Blaze Ravens would also spearheaded the Imperial effort to purge the chapter and it was they who breached the gates of Torik-Ghal. Allies The Blaze Ravens have made many allies over the centuries, some notables are... *Iron Angels- Initially the two chapters had a rocky relationship with eachother, the Iron Angels being direct while the Blaze Ravens were inventive. But having shared several battlefields together like the battle of Pallas lll and the Ty'ros Campaign, this black blood was dispelled. In the recent centuries there has been a strong respect between the two and the Blaze Ravens can always look to the Iron Angels for support. *Azura Tridents- *Demolishers- *Techno Legion- During the Fall of Seradon it was the Legion who answered the chapter's call for aid. Together they battled the Necrons of Seradon and eventually destroyed them with Exterminatus. *Archangels- The chapter never held especially close relations with the Archangels besides sharing several battlefields. But the Blaze Ravens sympathized enough with the Archangels to secretly harbor the people of Miana on Pallas IV. *Exodus Chapter- The Blaze Ravens have has joined the Blaze Ravens in numerous battles of against the Tau. These include the Ty'ros Campaign and Operation Shrike, for both of them they were particularly grateful for their assistance. Quotes About "Adaptive is good, that's the main reason i'll lend my sword to the chapter any day" -Sergeant Jalleri of the Star Reapers Gallery Blaze Raven Tactical.jpg|A tactical marine of the Blaze Ravens Blaze Raven assault.jpg|An assault marine of the Blaze Ravens Blaze Raven Veteran.jpg|A Veteran of the Blaze Ravens Blaze Raven 3.jpg|A Devastator of the Blaze Ravens Blaze Raven Terminator.jpg|A Blaze Raven Terminator Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:DirgeOfCerberus111 Category:Space Marines Category:Copyright Category:Groups Category:26th Founding Category:Imperial Fists Successors